Architectures, functionalities and procedures for fixed broadband access network-mobile network integration, for integrating fixed broadband access networks and mobile networks, are defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Such integration of a fixed broadband access network may be made in relation to a Fourth Generation (4G)/Long-Term Evolution (LTE) based network (e.g. one employing a Control and User Plane Separation or “CUPS” architecture) or a Fifth Generation (5G) network.
What are needed are more efficient techniques and mechanisms in a fixed broadband access network-mobile network integration, especially for a local offloading of traffic to a local area data network.